Cheats
You're only able to use cheats once you've typed HUMANZEE in the game. There's no text box or anything like that, just type the word and a Task Complete image will float up to confirm that it worked Cheat Codes These codes and more can be observed and changed in Default.ksb and Current.ksb. = Debug Mode = The debug mode (or dev mode) is a function for the developers to assist in creating the game. With some small modifications to your copy of the game you can reactivate the debug mode and take advantage of the many special functions available there. Enabling The Console In your Evil Genius install folder, go to the folder DynamicResources\Config and open the file Default.ksb with a text editing program like Notepad. Add the following line at the end (before the final hyphens: ::ToggleDebugCommands:Ctrl+D Add the same line to the file Current.ksb (if it exists). Restart Evil Genius and press Ctrl+D (make sure numlock is off if it doesn't work the first time), then press the `''' key (that is the key typically just to the left of the 1 key and above the Tab key on english keyboards). Available commands '''Many of these can be toggled on or off by typing the command followed by "1" or "0" (without quotations) 'A' *'Add' - Builds or creates an entity in the current game **Usage: Add {quantity} {entity ID} ***''See the Show command for information about entity IDs'' *AddGameRule *AddObject *AnimCacheSize *AttractMode_IdleSecs *AttractMode_VideoName *AutoAdd *AwardObject 'B' *BindShortcut *BinkDebugText *BoredObjectSelectionNoise *ButtonFlashPeriod *BuyMeLockOutDuration 'C' *CacheSize *CancelOverrideBehaviour *CharacterSelectionLeeway *ClassCreate *ClassList *ClassParameters *ClockSpeed - (0.5 is half speed, 2 is double, etc) *ClockTime *Cons_FillChar *Cons_TabWidth *Cons_Width *Consider_Drain_Databank *Consider_Drain_Decision *Consider_Threshold *CreateIsland *CursorOffsetX *CutScenes_Enable 'D' *DaylightAmbient *DaylightDirectional *DeleteCamera *DF_AddInstant - In effect this is the same as the '[Add' command, except for agents, which will now be placed under your cursor instead of arriving on your island the normal way (which is, by parachute or something similar) **Usage: DF_AddInstant {quantity} {entity ID} ***''See the Show command for information about entity IDs'' *DF_AgentBehave - it dissables processing of agent behavior(agents dont move ,or do anything) *DF_AgentInfo - if enabled ,displays agent information(like heat and current action) *DF_AgentLOS - The console says "Enables display of agents line of sight" (but no visual changes) *DF_AgentsGoHome - Sends all agents on the island home *DF_AgentTargets - The console says "Enables display of agent groups' targets" (but no visual changes) *DF_AllowTagPausing *DF_AllowZoomToEntity *DF_AlwaysTripSensors - In effect gives everyone 0 attention so traps will always be triggered *DF_BuildInstant - Builds rooms instantly instead of workers having to excavate them first *DF_BuildInstantObjects - Builds objects instantly instead of having minions order them first *DF_CameraConstraints - When on allows long-scale zooming and rotating, also on worldmap *DF_CameraMoving - When on allows moving the camera, standard: 1 *DF_CameraRotating - When on allows rotating the camera, standard: 1 *DF_CameraZooming - When on allows zooming the camera, standard: 1 *DF_CheckValidGrid *DF_CoolingInfo *DF_DrawVector *DF_EnableDebugCommands - When on, allows these commands to be used. If you can type this, it's on. *DF_FormationInfo *DF_FPS - Displays your current FPS and how much memory Evil Genius is currently using. *DF_FrameLimiter *DF_FullyTrainedHenchmen - Enables both special abilities for all of your henchmen *DF_Gleamies *DF_HenchmenInfo *DF_LevelDesign *DF_LogAllMessages *DF_MinionOrders *DF_OnlySelected *DF_ParticleShowDebug *DF_Paths - Displays pathing for all minions and agents (can severly lag the game if there's many of them) *DF_PerfLog *DF_Power - Disables power blackouts when off *DF_RedefineDebugShortcuts *DF_Reflections *DF_RegenPat *DF_ReportLate *DF_RoomNum - displays room number for every tile *DF_SecurityCamera *DF_Shadows - Turns shadows on/off *DF_ShowAccessLevel *DF_ShowAction *DF_ShowAtn *DF_ShowBlockedTiles *DF_ShowBlocking *DF_ShowBurntSquares *DF_ShowCombatState *DF_ShowConnect *DF_ShowDemoOverlay *DF_ShowDropItem *DF_ShowDummies *DF_ShowExpressLane *DF_ShowFinalTime *DF_ShowGeometryNames *DF_ShowID *DF_ShowInfo *DF_ShowInteractions *DF_ShowNames *DF_ShowOrder *DF_ShowPauseCursor *DF_ShowPivots *DF_ShowPosition *DF_ShowQuads *DF_ShowRadius *DF_ShowReserved *DF_ShowRooms *DF_ShowSpawn *DF_ShowSpecialLighting *DF_ShowSubrooms *DF_ShowTarget *DF_ShowTileNeighbours *DF_ShowXY *DF_SolidTop *DF_SuperAgentInfo *DF_TrapDetectFail *DF_TrapDetectSucceed *DF_TweakMinionStats - Allows you to manually tweak any minion stat by dragging it up and down the respective slider *DF_WorldDomIgnoreActThresholds - Enables all Acts of Infamy on the worldmap that aren't restricted by objectives *DF_WorldDomShowAllActs - Enables all Acts of Infamy on the worldmap *DF_WorldMapAlwaysBreachSecrecy *DF_WorldMapShowAttritionWorking *Dump *DumpGroup 'E' *EntCount *EntityDump *ExecuteShortcut 'F' *FeralRoarRadius *FeralRoarStunDuration *FireInTheDisco - Sets all your minions on fire (yes, really) 'G' *GameRules *'Give' - Makes an item available to be added to the game **Usage: Give {entity ID} ***''See the Show command for information about entity IDs'' *'GiveAll' - Makes all items available to be added to the game **''Warning: Using this command may prevent you from successfully completing the game'' *GloatComboBonus *GloatComboEscapeChance *GloatComboTimeout *Glossary_ColourActive *Glossary_ColourNew *Glossary_ColourVisited *Goto *GrenadeJigDuration *GrenadeJigMaxDistance *GrenadeJigMaxInterval *GrenadeJigMinDistance *GrenadeJigMinInterval 'H' *Help - Shows all console commands and if you type," help (a console command you want to know more about,no parenthesis or quotation marks)" then it will explain what the command does. *HyperlinkHighlight 'I' *ImportShortcuts 'J' :No Commands '' 'K' *KillAll 'L' *ListBoundShortcuts *ListCameras *ListShortcuts *LoadEntDescs 'M' *Message_Baseline *Message_HistorySize *Message_HistoryViewSize *Message_ReadColour *Message_RolloverColour *Message_ScrollSpeed *Message_StickinessDefault *Message_StickinessPriority *Message_StickinessSummary *Message_UnreadColour *Minimap_ZoomRange_Max *Minimap_ZoomRange_Min *Money - Gives you $100,000 *MonkeyPoundHealthDamage *MonkeyPoundRadius *MonkeyPoundStunDuration *MurderGameRule 'N' *NightTimeAmbient *NightTimeDirectional *NumEntities 'O' *ObjectiveFeedbackDuration *OverrideBehaviour 'P' *Players 'Q' *QueryID 'R' *RadarGen - saves a .TGA file of the island map *RealSpeed *RechargeSuitabilityBonusForSlotInUse *ReloadObjectives *ReloadRoomLightData *ReloadVoiceoverSubtitles *RemoveMoney *Repair_HealthIncrease *Repair_MinSmartsPercent *Repair_SmartsDrain *Research_CFDamage *Research_DumpCombinations *Research_ResetBlacklist *Research_ResetCombinations *Research_ToggleSuggested *ReserveBuildAreaDuration *RetinueFollowRadius *RetinueGatherRadius *RetinueSize *RoomContents *Rotate 'S' *SaveShortcutBindings *SecondPassSpacing *SetAccess *SetAgency *SetCamera *SetGlobalMadness *SetGroup *SetMaxPopulation *SetSpawn *SetSpecificSpawn *SetTextureDetalLevel *SfxLimits *SfxList *SfxReload *SfxSave *Show **Usage: Show {what to show} ***Show Object - Lists all object IDs and Descriptions ***Show Agents - List all Agent IDs and Descriptions ***Show Rooms - Lists all room IDs and Descriptions ***Show Items - Lists all item IDs and Descriptions ***Show Minions - Lists all minion IDs and Descriptions ***Show Henchman - Lists all henchmen IDs and Descriptions ***Show Genius - Lists all genius IDs and Descriptions ***Show Traps - Lists all trap IDs and Descriptions ***Show Sensors - Lists all Sensors IDs and Descriptions (--Darkblack 20:48, 30 November 2009 (UTC)) *ShowAgencies *ShowAnis *ShowDeviceInfo *ShowGroups *ShowInventory *ShowOrders *ShowRefs *ShowSpawnInfo *ShowSpawns *Speed - changes game speed (0 or less than 0 = pause, 1 = normal, 2 = double, 3 = triple, etc.) *StatsGraph_UpdateIntervalL *StatsGraph_UpdateIntervalM *StatsGraph_UpdateIntervalS *StoreCamera *SuperAgentCall *SuperAgentInfo *SuperAgentSetDefeat *SuperAgentDefeatable *SuperAgentSetLock 'T' *Take *TakeAll *TaskMon *TestAccess *TestMessages *TestPath *TestSight *TexBankDump *Throttle *Timer_FPS *Timer_Start *Timer_Stop *TransferIsland *TransferIslandAvailable - Enables the 'transfer island' button on the worldmap *Tree *Tutorial_ButtonPressDuration *Tutorial_CursorMoveRate 'U' *UISucks *UnlockGlossary 'V' *VSLod 'W' *Watch *WatchGroup *WorldDomFeedbackInterval *WorldDomMapPos *WorldDomShowHeat *WorldDomShowRegionInfo *WorldDomShowTotalIncome 'X' :''No Commands 'Y' :No Commands 'Z' :No Commands